I Only Need You
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Kitty discovers that the person she needs most has always been right beside her


_Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen just the words below._

_A/N: This is based __**very**__ loosely on a few clips from a Kurt__**x**__Kitty vid on YouTube called {memoirs} bySoulEaterFan13. If anyone knows which comic/volume issue it was from please let me know. Thanks._

**I Only Need You**

Kitty Pride, aka Shadowcat, was relieved and curious when she heard the doorbell to her apartment in New York; she was relieved because she needed a distraction from her bad day and curious because she had no idea who could be knocking on her door at eleven at night.

Opening the door she met with a familiar face. Despite the more grown up look, the extra fingers and the lack of a tail and blue fur she could recognise those amber orbs in an instant.

"Kurt!" she exclaimed as she flung her arms around his neck feeling the fur through the illusion. She let go of him and moved back a bit as he turned off his image inducer. "What brings you hear at this hour?"

"I thought that would be obvious" Kurt said as he followed after Kitty into her living room.

"You mean the call?" Kitty asked remembering calling Kurt earlier today knowing that he would be able to cheer her up like he did when she was younger. "It was nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice. You didn't have to"

"I did" Kurt interrupted "The message left things badly. And it sounded to me like you could use a friend just now"

Kitty turned away so that he could not see her face. She should have known that Kurt would have stopped what he was doing and come straight to her if she asked. She knew from experience that if you were friends with Kurt Wagner then he would always be there for you when needed.

"You could use a friend?" he asked gently placing his hands on her shoulders. Just one question and already she was feeling better.

"Gods, yeah" she whispered. A few minutes later the two of them were sited at her small table in the living room sharing reheated take-out. She mumbled an apology about the lousy meal but Kurt did not mind.

"As long as you _didn't_ cook it I'm fine" he said hoping she would rise to the bait, which she did.

"You're _still_ not going to trust my cooking are you?" Kitty asked unable to hide the grin as she remembered the look on his face when he sampled one of the muffins she baked before teleporting to the nearest bathroom. She felt bad at the time but whenever he brought it up afterwards she was chasing him trying to make him take it back.

"That depends on whether you're making poison from scratch" Kurt said smiling slightly himself "Or you're just burning those already made meals with a flame thrower"

As soon as that left his mouth Kitty had phased through the table and tackled Kurt off his chair to the floor. The two of them wrestled on the floor for the better part of five minutes before Kitty had pinned both of Kurt's hands above his head with his trouser legs phased partially through the floor stopping him not only from using his legs but also teleporting, unless he wanted to show her his boxers.

"I win" Kitty said smugly before letting out a shriek as Kurt's wrapped around her calf startling her enabling Kurt to free his hands and start tickling her sides rendering her helpless. After several minutes of not stop torture Kurt stopped his assault allowing Kitty to get her breath back as she lay against his chest hearing his heartbeat, which was a few beats higher due to their little tumble.

As she lifted her head to look at his face Kitty could have felt as if she had just finished a jigsaw puzzle. Whenever she thought of Kurt she immediately felt happy that he was in her life, whenever he was beside her she felt safe and whenever she saw a guy that she liked she was always comparing him to Kurt. She finally realised what her heart was telling her. She loved Kurt and she knew he loved her back.

She was brought out of her revelation by Kurt gently nudging her. She smiled down at him before quickly pressing her lips to his whilst she had the courage to do so. Kurt, for his part, lay stunned for a second before kissing her back with as much gusto as her. After several minutes of lip locking and tongue wrestling the two broke apart for a much needed breather.

"Is that your way of saying I surrender?" Kurt chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

"If you think I'm easy now" Kitty countered in a rather lustful tone "Then just wait 'til we're under the covers"

The next second Kurt had teleported the two of them to her room eager to find out leaving his trousers in the floor, he would not need them at this moment in time anyway.

Kurt groaned as he felt the sunlight shine on his face. After last night he was amazed that he could even move as he rolled himself over and promptly landed on the floor. Getting himself into a sitting position he saw the bed was empty of his love and immediately began to fear the worst, until a piece of folded paper caught his eye. Picking it up he read;

_Dear Kurt_

_I hope you found this otherwise, knowing you, you would be thinking you had done something wrong. Let me assure you that last night you helped me a lot and I do not regret what happened but I doubt my school would let me off for not showing up because I was making up for lost time with my new boyfriend. I hope you'll stay for a while because I've realised that I need you and I still have time to make up for._

_Yours forever_

_Kitty_

_P.S You'll have to stay because I didn't have time to get your trousers out the floor_

Kurt smiled as he got back into bed; he knew that she deliberately left his trousers still in the floor as well that today was Friday. All in all it would be a fun weekend.


End file.
